


Secret Keeping

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Just a little cute Rowaelin oneshot





	Secret Keeping

Aelin was smiling as she fluffed out the train of Lysandra’s wedding gown. The bride looked stunning in the fitted mermaid style gown, her hair side swept and curled. Her and Aedion were a vision right out of a fairytale. Aelin felt as if her heart might burst from happiness. Aelin took her maid of honour duties very seriously, she made sure everything went perfectly. Whether that was picking up the bouquets early this morning, carrying around the spare lipstick and stain remover in her purse or making sure Lysandra’s hair was perfect for the photos. Never mind she felt like she was going to vomit every 5 minutes.

She was 12 weeks pregnant and nobody knew. First of all because they were waiting the 12 week safety net and then they didn’t want to steal Aedion and Lysandra’s limelight.

As Aelin went to stand from where she crouched Rowan was immediately by her side, a little too quickly, with a hand under her elbow helping her up. Aelin rolled her eyes as she patted his hand.

“You, good sir, are fussing.”

“You, my dearest love, should be resting,” he said as he kissed the top of her head.

“Please, I only woke up from a nap a half hour ago. I am plenty rested”

“A 15 minute nap in the car ride from the photo location doesn’t count,” he scoffed at her ear.

Aelin folded her arms and scowled and she felt Rowan’s arm snake around her waist and rested on her stomach, his thumb brushing against the burgundy chiffon of her gown. Aelin smacked at his hand.

“Stop that. You’ll give us away.”

With a chuckle Rowan obediently complied with his wife’s request.


End file.
